


Did I Say That?

by Uriel_Ignatius121



Series: Love Like a Hurricane [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Early Mornings, Established Shance, Floaty arm has semi-advance AI in them, M/M, accidental Marriage Proposal, shiro can't cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriel_Ignatius121/pseuds/Uriel_Ignatius121
Summary: A look of surprise came to Shiro.“D-did you just p-propose to me?”





	Did I Say That?

**Author's Note:**

> This is suuuuuuuper short and silly.
> 
> Other than my [Writing Blog](uriel-ignatius121.tumblr.com), I made a [new side-blog](cooler-than-space.tumblr.com)... and it is all about Shance!

.

.

Lance is slowly coaxed awake by the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

 

He was just about to rise when he noticed the weight around his waist. Shiro was still dozing next to him, an arm draped over his waist.

 

_Wait… Shiro is still in bed? Then who-_

 

“Shiro… Shiro… Takashi! Wake up!” Lance patted his shoulder anxiously. “Someone is in the kitchen–”

“Hmmm?” Shiro wrinkled his nose and grunted at being awoken in such a manner. “Starlight? What’s wrong?”

 

“There’s someone in the kitchen… Shiro! ” Lance was confused at how calm his boyfriend was.

“That’s just me… ” Shiro finally sits up from the bed as the door slides open and his arm floats into the room carrying a tray filled with sliced fruit, waffles, and coffee.

 

“Holy Quiznack! Food! How!?!” Lance stands up quickly to receive the tray from the arm.

“Pidge found out from her dad that the arm developed some form of AI from the addition of Allura’s crystal.” Shiro picks at the fruit from the tray.

“The AI allows small adjustments to its programming - so I suggested that we put in some recipes and cooking skills.”

 

“Yeah and wow, this is good!” Lance was sipping the coffee, his eyes widening at the kaleidoscope of flavors from just coffee.

“I was like ‘I can’t cook might as well have my arm learn it if I can’t’… ” Shiro explains as cut up the waffles into bite size pieces and stabbed a fork into it.

He presented the piece to Lance and the other took a bite and moaned at the flavor.

 

“Yessss… I want to marry whoever made this waffle!”

 

A look of surprise came to Shiro.

“D-did you just p-propose to me?”

 

Lance still had his eyes closed as he ate more of the waffles and nodding along, not really listening to what Shiro was saying.

 

… Until it clicked.

 

Lance just stares at Shiro, mouth slightly open in disbelief at what he has done.

 

“D-depends… Do you say yes?”

Lance then feels both of Shiro’s arms wrap themselves around him.

 

Lance sees the fondness, love, and adoration grow on Shiro’s face as his smile widens in sincerity.

 

“I will be honored to be your husband, Shooting Star… ”

.

.


End file.
